criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Frights
Northern Frights is the fourth case featured in the Asia Edition which is the first season of Criminal Case. It is also the fourth case to take place in Russia. Plot Deducing that the Shadow would be in Vladivostok according to a recording that was found in Magadan, the Asian Police Department headed to the coastal city, where they found Nazar Berezin drowned in the ocean. Eleazar was able to determine that the victim was tortured at the motel. Mid-investigation, Director Morozov claimed that the Shadow gave him a threat on his life but soon all the evidence proved that Milena Yaroslanova was guilty for the murder. She kept refusing her crimes despite of Renzy throwing the evidence they had at her. Then the detective asked her to remove her sunglasses that she wore to prove her green eyes had been found on a camera. They found out that she was brainwashed so Renzy had no choice but to ship the brainwashed teenager to trial. Judge Niyazov decided to take Milena to a psychological hospital for the mentally disabled. The judge said she would be examined by a criminal psychologist and her sentence would be decided once she is cured of the brainwashing. In the aftermath, Gretchen interrogated Milena, who mentioned the motel room, where they found a torture kit belonging to bartender Ustinya Elefterova, who confessed that she was the one who tortured Nazar and brainwashed Milena to finish him off by drowning him in the ocean. She told them that the Shadow was now after the team and would finish them off once they took over Russia. At her trial, Judge Niyazov sentenced Ustinya to fifty years in solitary confinement. Meanwhile, Nadya Matrona feared of a mysterious person who was following her at Russky Island. They found a locked safe that revealed a small stack of gold that belonged to Alaskan sailor Gregory Reyes. When they talked to him, he told them that he bought them from an anonymous mysterious person. He offered them the wallet the Shadow had left behind and luckily, they found a ticket for the Trans-Siberian Express for Irkutsk, which determined the police department's next destination. Summary Victim *'Nazar Berezin' (found gruesomely tortured and left to drown in the ocean) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Milena Yaroslanova' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect gambles Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect gambles Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect gambles Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect gambles Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Killer's Profile *The killer eats king crab. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer gambles. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vladivostok Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body) *Investigate Russky Island. Chapter 2 *Investigate Motel Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Island Park. Chapter 3 *Talk to Director Morozov about the threat on his life. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Living Room Couches. *Investigate Docking Shores. The Shadow of No Return (4/6) *Investigate Motel Living Room. (Available after unlocking The Shadow of No Return; Clues: Briefcase) *Talk to Nadya Matrona about the mysterious person she saw. Trivia *The name of the case is taken from the well commonly known landmark, the Arctic Northern Lights. Navigation Category:Russia (Asia Edition) Category:Asia Edition